A Path to Paradise
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: After Soushi's homecoming, everything awkwardly falls into place. It's a slow going, but it's perfect. It's a small piece of paradise Soushi once secretly promised everyone he'd make. Shounen ai, Soushi/Kazuki, set after Heaven and Earth.


Title: A Path to Paradise  
Fandom: Soukyuu no Fafner  
Characters/Pairings: Minashiro Soushi/Makabe Kazuki.  
Disclaimer: Soukyuu no Fafner belongs to Ubukata-sensei and XEBEC and Nakanishi-P. I own nothing and produce no money out of this  
Warnings: unbeta-ed, expect the usual grammar errors, ahahaha. Possible OOC-ness. Also, shounen-ai, obviously.

A/N: Written on November 2012. God, I miss this series so bad. Here's to hoping EXODUS to air this year, guys! Do enjoy, and reviews are most appreciated!

**A Soukyuu no Fafner Fanfiction**

_A Path to Paradise_

One week after Soushi's homecoming, Rina wonders aloud to her friends why she almost never sees Minashiro-senpai and Makabe-senpai together.

"To be honest," she says, all seriousness like this is a matter more important than the probability of world's end, "I was expecting Makabe-senpai, at least, to be all over Minashiro-senpai, because he'd been waiting three long years, like I'm sure everyone knows, right? I even made a bet with Akira that Minashiro-senpai would moved in immediately to the Makabe household, since Makabe-senpai only lived with his Dad anyway and we all know how fond Commander Makabe is of Minashiro-senpai! But really, all week, I haven't even seen them talking together—just the two of them—and I am at Alvis most of the time!"

"I didn't make a bet with you," Akira murmurs, but it falls to deaf ears of everyone in the room.

Canon tilts her head, because the way Rina rambles always takes her attention off her student council works, and because the plan for the school's cultural festival can wait longer anyway. "I believe I haven't seen them together all that much, either. Kazuki always comes to the café straight away after school, and Alvis takes most of Soushi's time. Even if they do talk, it's always about someone else, or the Festum."

"This isn't good is it?" Seri says. "This is their long-awaited reunion, after all, aren't they supposed to sit together and talk all night long? That's what I did when I met Tsubaki-chan again, back then."

Sakura puts down more papers on Seri's table and rolls her eyes at his kouhai's concerns. "Their problem is the last thing you need to worry about. They've been in a state of constant crossing all these years Soushi's gone, I heard, so maybe they just don't need to talk all that much."

Rina pouts. "But love is love, senpai. It needs to be nourished."

"You're ten years too early to be talking about that. Now finish your stuff so we can get everything done here."

**-o0oSoushiKazukio0o-**

Maya takes notice. She always does. It's what she does best, after all.

She's surprised, at first, when Soushi shows up at Rakuen at seven in the evening three days after his homecoming. He looks oddly out of place—maybe because he's been gone for so long that his presence now just catches people's attention so easily. He takes a seat on the table for two right next to the window. Maya knows it's the perfect spot to see Kazuki's bustling about in the kitchen, but she chooses not to comment. Instead she smiles, hands him the menu and tells him it's good to see him there.

"Toomi-sensei," Soushi says, rather awkwardly, "Told me to stop eating things from the vending machine."

"It's never good for your body," she agrees, glances at where Kazuki seems to pause what he's doing and starts staring at the two of them. "Well, then, what do you want for dinner? I have recommendations, if you want—"

"Oh," there's a split second where Soushi's gaze goes behind Maya's—probably catching Kazuki's, Maya thinks—and Soushi hands back the menu to her. "No—anything's fine."

Kazuki sends her back to Soushi's table with a plate of Kazuki Kare a few moments later. Soushi thanks her, clears his dinner, then gets up and goes out without even attempting to talk to Kazuki. Maya shows him out, and when she's back, there's a giddy smile playing on Kazuki's lips as he stares at the empty plate.

She nods to herself then, satisfied, because it's enough.

**-o0oSoushiKazukio0o-**

The day before yesterday, it was a simple set meal of tempura and karaage. Yesterday was soba.

Today, it's nikujaga.

Mizoguchi watches enviously as Kazuki sets aside a plate—another dish not on Rakuen's menu, but Kazuki makes it anyway. Those are the same eating cutleries he uses every day in this particular hour (Mizoguchi knows because he buys all the plates and eating and cooking utensils himself), but there are always different dish on them every single day.

They always look delicious, too. Sometimes they're on the menu, but often times they aren't. Even with how busy the café is, Kazuki always finds time to cook something to put on those plates—something that looks so good and mouth-watering; and Mizoguchi wonders if Kazuki will cook him dinner if he pays him extra.

…except Makabe would probably strangle him for treating his precious son like a maid.

The clock strikes seven, and Mizoguchi watches Maya sways by the counter, giving some orders to Kazuki and taking the nikujaga plate with her as she approaches the empty table by the window. He catches Kazuki begin to hum happily, nimble hands moving to grab a bottle of spices Mizoguchi has no idea what. Then the bell on the door chimes once, signaling a new customer—but without so much of a single glance, Mizoguchi already knows who's coming in.

His guess is confirmed when he glances at the previously empty (save for the nikujaga plate and a glass of ice tea) table next to the window and finds Soushi-kun sitting there, slowly eating the dish served on the table; expression clearly savoring every bite he takes.

Kazuki doesn't even pause on his work—attention fixed on the wok as he focuses on the fried rice he's making—but Mizoguchi can see how his expression brightens the moment Soushi comes in.

He shakes his head, hiding a smile. What young love.

**-o0oSoushiKazukio0o-**

On her way to Rakuen, Canon meets Soushi.

"Ah," she says, surprised. Soushi merely nods, slowing his pace a little so Canon can catch up to him. It's the first time they're together—just the two of them—after Soushi's homecoming, and Canon absently thinks about how awkward it is. Shokora barks a friendly greeting at the long-haired boy, and Soushi indulges the dog by crouching and patting him thrice, before straightening back up.

Then he stares at Canon, gaze lingering at the casual white and yellow dress she was wearing.

"That's not Hazama Shouko's clothes." He remarks. Canon fights the warmth crawling up her cheeks, and nods.

"It's mine. Mother just bought it."

"I see," Soushi pauses on his step when Shokora brushes up to him. Canon pulls on the dog's leash, steering him back on her side so they can continue to walk. Soushi's gaze flicks up back to her, hesitance clear in his eyes for a moment before it disappears completely. "Do you like it?"

_Like what_, Canon wants to ask, because Soushi is not the type of person who asks if a girl likes a dress. There's a whole lot of other questions loading the inquiry he just throws at her, and Canon never claims to understand anyone, but she thinks she knows what Soushi's question actually is.

_Do you like your life here?_

"Yes," she answers firmly, honestly, like a soldier would answer her commander's question. Then her eyes soften, because she isn't facing a commander, but a dear friend. "Thanks to Kazuki and the others. And you, too, Soushi."

Soushi nods, averts his eyes, but Canon can see the relief evident on his face, and she feels like clapping herself on the back.

"You're going to Rakuen, too?" she says, when Soushi stops with her before the restaurant. It's dinnertime, and she can see people bustling about inside—Maya flitting from table to table, the sounds of easy chatters overlapping each other, the delicious smell of different dishes wafting out through the open door, Kazuki's silhouette on the corner of the kitchen. There's an empty table by the window, a bowl of oyakodon and a glass of water sitting on it as if waiting for someone to claim them.

Soushi stares at her with a look she can't quite comprehend, and says, "It has always been my destination."

It isn't just an answer to her simple question, and somehow Canon can understand, as the two of them steps into the peaceful, content atmosphere of the restaurant. This is the kind of place Soushi has always been desperate to create, she thinks, a place where everyone can smile and laugh and be happy. This is the kind of place where Soushi has always wanted everyone in the island to be, the kind of place he's put everything he has to strive for.

A paradise.

And as Canon watches Kazuki smiles at Soushi when he sits at the empty table—happy, unrestrained, thankful—she thinks, _this must be the kind of place Soushi has promised himself he would make for Kazuki to stay._

**-o0oSoushiKazukio0o-**

Sakura rolls her eyes when she catches sight of Soushi coming into the restaurant, right at seven o'clock. Her eyes narrows, both thoughtful and determined, and Kenji finds himself dreading what will come out of her mouth for the next minute.

He shouldn't have brought her here for their date tonight.

"We're going to have a party," Sakura announces out loud, standing abruptly until her knee bumps the edge of the table. Kenji winces, looks up at her worriedly, but she doesn't seem to notice her own poor knee. The white noise in the restaurant slowly dies down—there aren't that many customers tonight, so Sakura's voice has effectively drowned out everyone else's, and every single entity in Rakuen is currently looking at his girlfriend.

Silence falls for a moment, only broken by the sizzle of Kazuki's pans.

"A party?" Maya echoes.

Sakura grins. "Yes. A party. Student Council's event, for those invited only. And Mizoguchi-san is going to close up early tonight."

"I am?" Mizoguchi-san repeats dumbly, cigarette dangling from his mouth, and Kenji clamps a hand on his mouth so he doesn't laugh.

His girlfriend nods, grinning like a mob boss that Kanji actually sure she is. "All students who are also pilots and workers of Alvis are invited, because we need to celebrate many things and we _haven't_," there's a small cheer from the table on the corner, where Kenji knows the younger generation pilots are hanging out this evening. "We're also inviting everyone who can cook, because Kazuki is not going to cook for this. Tell everyone you know, okay?"

She sits back down, satisfaction clear on her face, and the silence is instantly replaced by excitement buzzing throughout every corner of the room. Kenji stares at his girlfriend like he used to stare at his Mom; disbelief and dubious and exasperation rolled into one look. "Sakura, _what_?"

Sakura waves a hand towards where Soushi is sitting, slowly working through his meal. "The guy has been eating alone for weeks, Kenji. Weeks. And Rina was right, it's time to do something because obviously both him and Kazuki are being dumb." She shakes her head, and turns her attention towards Soushi to shout. "Hey, Soushi, you're not allowed not to come!"

Soushi turns a bewildered look their way. Kenji has the sudden urge to pat his shoulder in sympathy.

"Is this necessary, Sakura?" Maya says from behind her, sounding tentative, but she's already pulling out her phone, no doubt to call Canon and tell her to come. Sakura raises her eyebrows, the way she usually scares Kenji, but Maya is also a girl and another girl seems to be immune to such eyebrows threat.

"Don't you dare telling me that they have been doing pretty well, Toomi."

"But," Maya bites her lower lip. "You know. It's kind of cute."

"Yes," Sakura agrees. "It's cute that they've been flirting with each other without even saying anything. It's cute that they've been soaking up in each other's presence without needing to demand it out of each other. But it's _frustrating_."

"People have their own pace," Maya argues, glancing sideways to where a girl about two years younger and Akira are approaching Kazuki and trying to push him out of the kitchen. "And a party is—extravagant."

Sakura touches Maya's arm fondly. "Kazuki isn't the only one who needs to spend time with Soushi." She gestures to the rest of the room. "We all need to talk to him, Toomi. Kazuki might have been spending the last three years in a constant crossing state with Soushi, but we didn't. And we're his friends, too, aren't we?"

The smile blossoming on Maya's face is blinding.

"I'll call Canon and the others."

**-o0oSoushiKazukio0o-**

To be honest, Soushi doesn't really know what to make of everything.

Everyone seems to have changed, for the three years he'd been away. Toomi is calmer, now, more mature, more in control of everything in her life, as if she's made peace with everyone and everything. Sakura is louder, more confident, like she's trying to make up for her weak feet by showing her strongest parts to the world. Canon is friendlier, and smiles a lot more than Soushi remembers, more willing to interact and depend on the others. Kenji still flips out and is a scaredy-cat most of the time, but more than anyone he has this look of _focus_ in his eyes, taking in responsibilities as if he's always been born to do that, an obvious leader in the making. Then there are the younger generation of pilots, still struggling with their own problems and emotions and complicated relationships.

Soushi is proud of every single one of them.

Kazuki, too, has changed. He's gentler, if a bit quieter, and looks at Soushi like he's able to read him like an open book. There's a touch of sadness in his smiles; but Soushi's expected that—it's a scar in its own way, a proof of how much Soushi's disappearance pained him. He doesn't confront Soushi, never asks questions like he used to, and Soushi recognizes the absolute trust in his eyes whenever their eyes meet. It scares him a little, because Soushi is not a god; he can and has messed things up.

The party isn't as loud as he's expected—there aren't that many students working in Alvis, after all. The younger generation pilots were buzzing around with excitement and pride while Soushi sits on the counter; Kazuki standing by his side, Toomi sitting on the table closest to where he is with Canon next to her, and both Sakura and Kenji hangs around them.

It feels nice. It feels even nicer when they talk about any mundane things in their lives; about Kenji helping out in Kodate-san's public bath, about Shokora's habit of chasing butterflies, about Sakura's plan on going back to judo training, about the pictures Toomi's been taking, about Canon's new dresses, about how cute Mio is. Soushi smiles slightly, because '_nice'_ does not cover it anymore. It is almost perfect, to see everyone laughing and _happy_, and Kazuki is warm on his side, arms brushing with his, a steady presence that reminds him of how this small café has become a paradise on its own.

"What are you thinking about?" Kazuki murmurs, and for a second, it almost feels like they're still in a state of crossing, where everything feels too intimate and bare and none of them minds.

He peers sideways to catch Kazuki's gaze, and closes his eyes.

"Are you happy?" he asks back, feeling Toomi's tender eyes on them; a gaze much alike his mother's years and years ago.

Kazuki's gaze softens, and he bumps his shoulder into Soushi's reassuringly. "I am now."

"I'm glad." Soushi says honestly. Kazuki's eyes flickers sideways, probably catching Toomi's, but then he returns his attention solely to Soushi, like Soushi is the only person making up his world, and Kazuki smiles and says, "Tomorrow, let's eat dinner together. Mizoguchi-san won't mind."

There's warmth bursting out through his whole being. For a second, Soushi thinks he might cry. "Should I come later than usual?"

"Yes. The dinner rush should wind down around eight." Kazuki pauses, lowers his eyes as he hesitates a little, before nodding to himself and continues, "I'd like you to come for lunch, too."

Soushi blinks. "Would that be okay—?"

"It's a _date_, Soushi." Sakura's voice held an exasperated tone, the way she always sounds when she's losing her patience. There's expectation gleaming in her eyes, too, and Kenji is burying his face in his palms, but his shoulders are shaking, and Soushi realizes he is laughing. "Just say yes, for god's sake."

There's a shade of red on Kazuki's cheeks that sends warmth spreading on his face. Soushi clears his throat, trying his hardest to keep his dignity intact even under the chuckles coming from Toomi and Canon's direction. "I. Well, if it's not too much trouble. Let's commence the plan, starting from tomorrow."

Kazuki looks a little baffled, but he's smiling. Sakura shakes her head and announces, "I am going to strangle someone."

Kenji shifts away from her.

"It is advisable for you to hold back on strangling Kenji now," Canon says, "seeing that we need him for the student council meeting tomorrow morning. May I suggest changing your target to a younger male burning something in the kitchen instead?"

"Ah!" Toomi stands up, eyebrows knitted in concern. "Douma-kun, please don't put that—wet a cloth and put out the fire!"

Then everyone is bustling about, shouting and yelling and panicking amidst the teasing laughter and whimpers of apology. Kenji is laughing like there is no tomorrow, Seri and Akira takes care of the fire while Toomi chides Douma for wrecking the kitchen as Sakura strangles the poor kid half to death; Kazuki staring forlornly at what is supposed to be his sole territory, and Soushi cannot help but smile.

He's promised them a paradise once, without his friends even knowing it, and he swears to God he'll protect this little piece of paradise that they have created.

**-o0ofinitoo0o-**


End file.
